Trashmouth
by diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Patrick has been watching a certain loser and Henry isn't happy about it. (Terrible summary) Also, this is a soft Patrick story because I like soft Patrick-sorry not sorry ;) Patrick Hockstetter x Richie Tozier


Patrick Hockstetter was watching the losers from the back of the library. One loser in particular always caught his eye. Richie Tozier, better known as Trashmouth. For some reason, Richie always knew what to say to make Patrick excited. He was by far Patrick's favorite.

Patrick sighed as he watched Richie get up to find a book. He knew he shouldn't follow him, but before he knew it Patrick got up and walked towards him. RIchie was too busy looking through the stacks that he hadn't realized Patrick was standing so close.

"Hey there, Trashmouth." Patrick stated slyly. At the sound of his voice Richie dropped the book he'd been holding.

"What do you want?" the younger boy shivered. Patrick always did that to him. He didn't really have to do much to make Richie scared. After all Patrick was the resident psychopath. Of course Richie had no proof that Patrick did the things he said, but he was pretty sure he did not want to find out. Patrick noticed his shiver and and picked up the book he had dropped.

"Uh...nothing." Patrick said turning and walking away. He left Richie stunned. Richie wasn't sure what he wanted. Usually he never saw Patrick unless he was hitting him or one of his friends. The Bower's gang always bothered the losers. They even took turns messing with each loser separately, which is part of the reason he thought Patrick came over to him. He thought he was in for more torment, but Patrick surprisingly didn't seem in the mood.

Patrick left the library to go smoke. He knew why Richie was scared of him, hell everyone was but he thought that maybe he could win Richie over. Patrick knew that hanging out with the Bower's gang wasn't exactly winning him any points when it came to RIchie, but him and Henry had been friends for a long time. He knew he gave a lot of kids a hard time including RIchie's friends but he tried to do it less if Henry wasn't around. Patrick knew that he could come off creepy but he didn't he think he was that bad. Half the things he did to kids was only to impress Henry. He always thought Henry needed someone just as sadistic as he was in his gang. Patrick was more of a follower.

Everyone in Derry thought differently and that is one reason he wanted to get out of this town. He didn't want to get stuck here like he was sure Henry would. Patrick and Vic always had other plans. They both knew once high school was over they would be leaving Derry. The only thing left in this town was missing kids and old timers who remembered better days. Derry always left a bad taste in his mouth like something rotting. Most people thought that he had a lot to do with the missing kids, but he never touched them. He barely knew most of them, sure he probably beat on a few with Henry but that was as far as it went.

As he thought about this he sighed and took another drag of his cigarette. He always came to the back of the school when he wanted to think about stuff. It was a relaxing place where he knew no one would find him. Not that anyone was looking. Patrick turned to see the door opening and Richie scurried out.

"What the fuck was that?" Richie screeched.

"Huh?" was all Patrick could manage.

"In the library. Do you have something you need to say to me?" Richie yelped after seeing his face.

Patrick stomped out the rest of his cig closing the space between Richie and the wall. Richie looked like a frightened animal and Patrick was pretty sure he was going to run.

"Are you looking to get beat up, kid?" Patrick quipped, "Maybe I should beat your face in? Would you like that?"

Patrick chastised himself because he knew the more he treated Richie like this the less likely he was to go near him. He pulled back for a minute before looking back at Richie. Patrick was taller compared to him, but Richie Tozier had always been small. Patrick was almost positive the kid hardly ate.

"Uh...no. I j-just wanted to know what you wanted. I don't want any trouble." RIchie gulped suddenly feeling all the courage he had before dissipate. Patrick moved a little closer and smiled down at him. The scrawny kid with the coke bottle glasses had his full attention. Richie licked his lips. They both could feel the heaviness between them. They both expected the other to make a move. Patrick expected Richie to run, but so far he hadn't even tried which left him wondering why. Patrick did the only thing he knew he should do, he moved away heading back towards the building for class.

"Catch ya later, Richie."

Richie suddenly let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. The weird ambience around them began to disperse and Richie felt less like himself. He didn't know what it was about Hockstetter, but today was turning into a very strange day for him. Richie thought about the events leading him to this point and he still had no idea no idea what Patrick wanted.

As he walked inside he thought about bringing it up to the other losers, but he didn't really want to involve them. They had enough on their minds. Richie was trying so hard to figure out what Patrick's strange behavior was about that he didn't realize Belch and Henry were waiting for him at the end of the hall.

"What's up faggot?" Henry sneered pushing him down.

"Fuck off, Bowers!" Richie cried. Henry picked him up and threw him against the locker.

"What did you just say to me?" Henry yelled.

By now Richie was shaking and out of the corner of his eye he could see Patrick. He dropped his smile when he realized Richie was in trouble.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked calmly getting closer to them.

"This little prick told me to fuck off. I'm going to beat the shit out of him!" Henry screamed.

"Hen, why don't you let me handle it? You can't get suspended again." Patrick stated.

Henry looked like he was going to protest until Patrick continued.

"Remember what happened last time? Just let me handle it."

Henry sighed pushing Richie into Patrick's arms before he walked off in the opposite direction with Belch following.

"Come on Trashmouth, let's go." Patrick said.

Richie didn't know where they were going until he was being pushed toward the bathroom.

"Look, don't put my head in the toilet. I'll do anything." RIchie murmured.

"Anything?" Patrick smiled.

He wanted Richie to like him, but he knew this was probably a mistake. As RIchie shook his head yes, Patrick's smile grew.

"It might be a pretty high price." Patrick stated looking down at him.

"I don't care." Richie sighed, "Name your price. Just nothing embarrassing."

"A kiss…" Patrick said closing the distance between them. Richie stood there looking up at the older boy. He blinked and stood there frozen unsure if he should move or stay.

"A kiss?" He questioned.

"Yeah...or a swirly. Your choice Trashmouth."

"Fine. **Give me a swirly**." Richie smiled ruthlessly.

He pushed past Patrick and walked towards the stalls. Patrick looked down and breathed out a sigh. He grabbed Richie's arm and pulled him back.

"I can be nice, ya know." Patrick huffed. Richie gave a nervous laugh, "You think that forcing me to kiss you is a way of being nice?"

"It can be nice." Patrick breathed softly looking him in the eyes.

Richie gave a half smile remembering the way Patrick has been acting. He remembered his behavior and how he seemed almost shy.

"Is that why you've been acting weird?" Richie asked, "You want me to kiss you?"

Patrick looked at him briefly before dragging him over to the sink. He turned on the water and began throwing water on Richie's shirt. Richie made a disgusted sound before looking up at him.

"Gotta make it look like I gave you a swirly." Patrick laughed before walking out. Richie was even more confused than before. He had no clue what was going on between him and Patrick. He thought about his request for a kiss. Weird. They were enemies, weren't they? Besides Patrick bothered more kids in Derry than anyone else. He had even heard that Patrick hurt people.

Richie thought about it. He never really saw Patrick being mean to his friends by himself, usually he was with Henry and the others. Lately, he seemed to be branching out on his own. Eddie almost shit himself last week when he came face to face with Patrick alone, but he said Patrick just walked away. Maybe Patrick was a good guy. Richie laughed at the thought shaking his head. He wasn't sure what Patrick's deal was, but he intended to find out.

The rest of the of the day passed without anymore interruptions from Patrick and the Bowers gang. After class Richie was standing around with the other losers talking about their plans for the weekend. Richie saw Patrick walking towards the entrance of the school, so he told the losers he would meet them at Bill's house for their weekly movie night. He followed Patrick passed the front office and out the front door. Richie knew that he shouldn't follow, but the Bowers gang was nowhere to be found. Patrick walked to the side of the building and lit a cigarette. He was blowing smoke through his nose when he noticed Richie.

"Can I help you?" Patrick smiled. Richie stepped forward and took the cig from Patrick's mouth taking a drag. Patrick looked down and him and smiled even wider.

"Who would have thought I'd be out here smoking with you." Richie smirked.

Patrick took the cigarette from his hands and he began smoking again.

"Well, you don't gotta be here Trashmouth." Patrick muttered.

Patrick really wanted him to stay but he knew that Richie would be leaving soon enough when Henry and the others show up. Patrick turned to look out towards the woods and Richie began walking over to him. He stood on his tip toes and kissed Patrick on the cheek. Patrick turned to stare at him. He wasn't sure why Richie kissed him especially after all the attitude he gave him.

"I guess your not so bad." Richie laughed looking at the ground. Patrick watched a slight blush makes it way to the younger boy's cheeks. They were both so preoccupied that they did not see Henry approaching. At the last minute Patrick looked up and his heart dropped, he knew Richie was in danger. Nothing could stop Henry now.

"We meet again Trashmouth." Bowers sneered. Richie looked like a frightened animal. He knew in that moment that following Patrick out here was a huge mistake.

"FUCK OFF!" Richie screamed pushing Henry aside. Henry didn't like this at all so he grabbed Richie's shirt, preparing to hit him. Behind them Patrick stomped out his cigarette sighing, "Shit." Patrick stepped between them, pushing Henry out of the way with a predatory look.

"What the fuck, Hockstetter?" Bowers cried, " Don't tell me your hot for this faggot..." While Henry seemed to be focused on the other boy, Richie ran straight for the woods pushing past them. Richie was so scared he ran the entire way to Bill's house. He didn't need to stick around to know what would happen to Patrick. He was a little worried that if Henry beat him up then he would take it out on Richie, but tomorrow was another day. Tonight, all he wanted to do was watch bad movies with the other losers and nothing was going to get in the way of that especially not Henry and his group of flunkies.


End file.
